


Taste of Strange

by MangoTea



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangoTea/pseuds/MangoTea
Summary: Ben & Jerry's created a Strange new flavor.





	Taste of Strange

Stephen walked into the Avengers common room. He found Tony Stark sprawled on a couch, eating ice cream right from the carton.

“Tasting yourself?” Stephen asked. 

“Trying something new,” Tony said. “They've named this one Strange Brew.”

Stephen blinked. “Strange … is that me? When did this happen?”

“It hasn't been released yet. Ben and Jerry's sent the Avengers some pints ahead of time.” Tony took another bite. “Odd texture and takes some getting used to, but not terrible.”

Stephen walked over. “Tony, give me my ice cream.”

“You of all people don't know the magic word?”

“It's got my name on it; it's mine.”

Tony stuck his spoon in the container and handed it over. The front had a cheerful cartoon cauldron wearing a stethoscope. 

“Please be coffee, please be coffee” Stephen said. 

“Coffee and cinnamon with," Tony gestured to Stephen's hair, "a streak of vanilla." 

Stephen took a big bite. Coffee, spices and cream all mingled together as they melted in his mouth. He swallowed. “This is clearly the best one.” 

“You sound full of yourself.”

“With good reason. I'm delicious.” Stephen winked and walked off.


End file.
